Cash Game
"Cash Game" is the second episode of the sixth season, and the 67th episode in the series overall. It was written by Dave Andron and VJ Boyd and directed by Dean Parisot. It first aired on January 27, 2015. Plot Summary Raylan's investigation brings him into conflict with a paramilitary outfit, while Boyd and his partners try to salvage a profit from their heist. Recap Ava interrupts her liquid breakfast of Wild Turkey to investigate a noise in the barn and winds up almost shooting Boyd who asserts that he was just looking for some paint with which to finish the porch job. Raylan and Tim discuss the former's daughter before Rachel Brooks and David Vasquez finish up getting a statement from bank manager Joyce Kipling, and come in to discuss strategy and follow-up assignments. Walker visits Betty and John-O, and is rebuffed rudely despite his charming pitch to buy their farm. Wiping his nose on a piece of hanging laundry, Walker takes offense at being called "a peacock" and leaves. Katherine Hale and Wynn Duffy meet with Boyd and discuss matters pertaining to the bank job. She needles Boyd a bit about Ava's trustworthiness, suggesting that his fiancée may have gotten out of jail a little too easily. Boyd does not take kindly to this. Tim and Raylan visit realtor Calhoun Schreier as Ty Walker joins them. Tim is uncommonly rude to Ty who observes, "You're kind of a dick, aren't you?" (But then, Ty really hasn't seen the full-blown Raylan version yet.) When they leave, Ty calls a confederate waiting outside and tells him to follow the two deputy marshals. Ty and a concerned Calhoun discuss matters. The realtor receives an anonymous phone call (from Boyd) who tells the man that he has the contents of Calhoun's safety deposit box and wants a sizable chunk of money for its return. They agree to meet at Calhoun's office that evening. Tim and Raylan quickly realize that they are being followed, and easily turn the tables on the impressively large Choo-Choo Mundo, who finds Raylan waiting in the road for him. After some colloquy (in which the hulking Choo-Choo doesn't hold up his end too well), Raylan takes the man's car and leaves him in the Harlan countryside. Avery Markham and Katherine are sharing a post-coital joint, talking about their earlier romantic attraction from 14 years prior when he was a key business partner of Katherine's late husband. Choo-Choo is hitching a ride and Tim "happens" along and casually offers the man a lift. Ava and Raylan meet and she shows him the ledger and documents she found that morning in the barn. When Raylan asks her how easy was it for her to find the stash, Ava panics and thinks that maybe Boyd is on to her and set her up. Raylan returns everything and tells her to put it all back where she found it. Choo-Choo and Tim arrive at a bar Markham owns and meet the former's buddy Sean, a.k.a "Seabass," another ex-Ranger and employee of Tiger Hawk Security, a private security contractor. Posing only as a fellow veteran of Fallujah, a chatty Tim picks up some hints about their operation from the rather loose-lipped Choo-Choo who talks about killing "that Marshal" the next time ("I shoulda choked his cowboy ass out and left him for dead on the side of the road.") but smartly rationalizes what that would have been risky. Seabass attempts to shut the man up, explaining to Tim that Choo-Choo suffered a head wound in Iraq, then telling Tim he needs to leave. Before he does so, Tim flips out his badge and discloses that he still works for the Government, as a Deputy U.S. Marshal. Caprice is fellating Calhoun at his desk when Raylan barges in. Under questioning and with Calhoun desperately tongue-tied, she explains what the ledger and documents are about, records of the cash Walker is using to buy up property around Harlan for Markham, and the deeds. He figures out that it is Boyd who is blackmailing Calhoun for the return of the contents of his safety deposit box. Ava returns home to find Boyd sitting on her from porch. As she exits the car Boyd tells her, "I think we need to talk, don't you?" In a tight spot, Ava brilliantly turns the tables on her fiancé and not only gives a plausible explanation for how she came across the ledger and deeds, but blasts Boyd for hiding what he had stolen from the bank on her property, thereby endangering her freedom. She tells Boyd to take his swag and "get the hell off my property!" While Boyd complies, Ava retreats into her house and nearly collapses from the strain of acting as a government informant and her close call with Boyd just then. Boyd goes to a locked Calhoun's office and meets up with Raylan in wait in the hall. They dance around a bit, then Raylan takes Boyd's briefcase containing the stolen property and watches as Boyd leaves. Joyce returns home and as she prepares to take some bagged groceries into her house, Ty Walker pops up out of the dark and politely but forcefully interrogates her about what she might have told the officers investigating the bank robbery. The woman is in a terrifying position, but manages to tell Ty that the name "Boyd Crowder" was mentioned during the interview with the authorities. That seems to satisfy Ty, and he leaves her, wishing the apprehensive woman a pleasant good evening as he does so. Boyd sits alone in the back office of Johnny's bar, having a drink. In the front, Earl is sweeping up and finds Dewey Crowe's gator tooth necklace, tries it on and then hangs it on a mounted squirrel on a shelf as Ava walks in looking for Boyd. Ava shrugs off her sweater, looking very appealing as Earl escorts her to him, and is dismissed for the night. Ava and Boyd sit down for a face-to-face... Ava seemingly sincere when she tells him that she doesn't like where they left things off before, while Boyd is aloof. "Either we're together or we're not," she says, "either I'm part of what you're doing… or I'm not!" She tells him she knows that he was the one to rob the bank, and didn't get what he wanted, "just a bunch of land deeds." She relates how she noted that one of those deeds was different from the others, that it was for a downtown property that is currently "Pizza Portal, which used to be…." Boyd, who had been playing it aloof and distant, interrupts with a "Holy shit!" and a face palm! His whole demeanor changes and Ava smiles for the first time in ages. "My baby girl!" he exclaims with a laugh, and gives her a big kiss on the lips. "Oh, you're a genius!" To celebrate his epiphany, he rushes out to get them a bottle of "bourbon, the good stuff." Ty and Seabass pull up outside Betty's and John-O's farmhouse with a couple of rolls of plastic sheeting. As they walk in the dark to the house, Ty mutters to himself. "See what happens when you call me a peacock." Raylan and Tim saunter into Markham's bar and toss the keys to Choo-Choo's car back to him just as Ty and Seabass enter from the rear. There's some coded banter between Raylan and Ty, and the Deputy Marshal tells him that if he wants to buy Arlo's place, he needs to speak directly with the head man… and he knows it's not Ty. As the two lawmen leave, Raylan looks around and mentions that he hasn't been in that building since he was a kid… when it used to be a bank. ''- Created by Dean Speir for IMDb'' Appearances First Appearances #Seabass - A contractor, a Special Ops veteran and member of Tiger Hawk Security who works alongside Ty Walker and the dim-witted Choo-Choo. #Choo-Choo - A dim-witted contractor and Special Ops veteran that works alongside Seabass and Ty Walker. #Calhoun Schrier - A real estate agent who works with Ty Walker in his scheme to acquire various properties around Harlan. #Avery Markham - A legendary Kentucky gangster who returns from exile with a private army and a large amount of cash from all the weed he grew in Colorado, determined to win back his empire and lost love, Katherine Hale. #Betty Hutchins - John-O's wife, who along with John-O, refuse to allow Ty Walker to purchase their family farm. #John-O Hutchins - Betty's husband, who along with Betty, refuse to allow Ty Walker to purchase their family farm. Deaths * No deaths in this episode. Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen (credit only) *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks *Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Mary Steenburgen as Katherine Hale *Garret Dillahunt as Ty Walker *Rick Gomez as David Vasquez *Scott Grimes as Seabass *Brad Leland as Calhoun Schrier *Duke Davis Roberts as Choo-Choo *Robin Pearson Rose as Betty Hutchins *Charles Howerton as John-O Hutchins *Ryan Dorsey as Earl Lennon *Sam Elliott as Avery Markham Co-starring *Pamela Bowen as Joyce Kipling *Ashley Dulaney as Caprice Uncredited *Unknown as Willa Givens Gallery S2.jpg External Links Category:Season 6 episodes